1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, more particularly, to a method for reducing banding during printing with an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, a typical ink jet printer forms an image on a print medium by ejecting ink from at least one ink jet printhead to form a pattern of ink dots on the print medium. Such an ink jet printer includes a reciprocating printhead carrier that transports one or more ink jet printheads across the print medium along a bi-directional scanning path defining a print zone of the printer. The bi-directional scanning path is oriented parallel to a main scan direction, also commonly referred to as the horizontal direction. The main scan direction is bi-directional. During each scan of the printhead carrier, the print medium is held stationary. An indexing mechanism is used to incrementally advance the print medium in a sheet feed direction, also commonly referred to as a sub-scan direction or vertical direction, through the print zone between scans in the main scan direction, or after all data intended to be printed with the print medium at a particular stationary position has been completed.
For a given stationary position of the print medium, printing may take place during one or more unidirectional scans of the printhead carrier. As used herein, the term “unidirectional” is used to refer to scanning in either, but only one, of the two bi-directional scanning directions. Thus, bi-directional scanning refers to two successive unidirectional scans in opposite directions. The term “printing swath” typically refers to the depositing of ink on the print medium during a particular unidirectional scan of the printhead carrier at which time individual printhead nozzles of the printhead are selectively actuated to expel ink. A printing swath is made of a plurality of printing lines traced along imaginary rasters, the imaginary rasters being spaced apart in the sheet feed direction.
Typically, each ink jet printhead will include a plurality of ink jet nozzles arranged in one or more substantially vertical columns for expelling the ink. In ink jet printing, it is common to use the ink colors of cyan, magenta, yellow and black in generating color prints. Also, it is common in ink jet printing to have a printhead having a dedicated nozzle array for each of cyan, magenta and yellow inks, respectively, wherein the three nozzle arrays are aligned vertically, that is, aligned in a direction parallel to the sub-scan direction.
Those working in the imaging arts continually strive to improve the print quality of imaging devices, such as ink jet printers. One such attempt is directed to reducing the occurrence of horizontal banding defects in printouts generated by an ink jet printer. Horizontal banding defects may be observed on media, such as paper, as a horizontal white or a horizontal dark band. Such defects are generally attributable to errors generated by the media sheet indexing mechanism that is used to advance a media sheet in a media feed direction through the printer during the printing of the text or image on the media sheet. Such errors can be caused, for example, by mechanical tolerances of the index roller and its associated drive train. Contributing to this error are variations in the print swath height caused by variations in the height of the printhead. It is known to attempt to mask such indexing errors by adopting an interlaced printing method, also referred to. as shingling, wherein each scan of the printhead carrier (also sometimes referred to in the art as a printhead carriage) is made to vertically overlap a preceding scan. For a given swath, only a portion of the total print data for a given area on the print medium is printed. Thus, each scan of an actuated printhead produces a swath of printed output forming all or portions of multiple print lines, and multiple swaths may be required to complete the printing of any given print line. In some applications, however, such masking techniques may not be adequate to achieve the desired print quality.